Encounter With an Angel
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6. :P Heero's a silent, anti-social foreign exchange student and Duo's the brash, loud, new student who just may be the one to bring Heero's out of his shell.
1. Meetings

disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing......how sad! :(  
  
THIS IS YAOI ! BOYXBOY LOVE!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6  
  
This is A/U and will have OOC  
  
ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANGEL  
  
Sixteen year old Duo Maxwell stared forlornly up at the building, a frown curling his lips. The brunette hair was tied in a loosely flowing braid that swung seductively against his hips with every advancing step. The amethyst colored eyes were larger than normal, giving his overall elfish features a child-like innocence. Although short for his age, his lithe body was toned and musculary porpotioned in all the right places. The navy blue uniform highlighted the semi-tan that spread across his entire body.  
  
Duo shouldered his bag more securely, fingers twirling his motorcycle and house keys. How many more times would he be forced to move? The last highschool he attended, he was enrolled for an all time high of two months. With his adopted parents being, both, in the military, the family was forced to relocate on sudden notices. Making friends, keeping lovers was unknown to Duo. When he was younger, right before he was adopted by the Maxwell's, he had known that happiness but as the child progressed into a teenager those memories faded into the distance. After being tossed from state-to-state, city-to-city, Duo figured it best not to become too close to his peers, saving himself and those involved the pain of saying goodbye.  
  
Duo glanced around the crowded hallways, making his way to the sophomore lockers. He didn't bother with the students around him although one did catch his eye. He stood out from the rest of the people, his blonde hair could have been spotted miles away. Torquoise eyes were radiating with kindess and warmth. He wasn't much taller than Duo, however his body was almost fragile looking. Several students waved to the blonde as he passed them. Duo flipped his braid over his shoulder, stuffing his books inside the door-size locker.  
  
"Hi. I'm Quatre," the flaxen haired teenager said, extending his hand politely.  
  
The smile on the boy's face caused Duo to forget his nervousness as he caught hold of the fair hand and shook is vehemetly. "I'm Duo. I run, I hide, but I never lie!" Duo used his opening line that he used whenever meeting someone new.  
  
Quatre laughed. "Thats nice to know Duo. Would you like some help with finding your classes?" Quatre offered, accepting the piece of paper that Duo handed him. Quatre winked. "We have the same classes, Duo."  
  
"Great! Now I won't get lost, right Q?"  
  
Quatre nodded, shaking his head at the nickname. "Come on. Class is going to begin any minute now." Quatre led the brunette towards their first class, World History. Duo noted that Quatre must've been one of the more popular students considering that every student who passed the pair waved or said hello.  
  
"Not too shabby Q," Duo remarked upon entering Mr.Bull's room. The man peered over his glasses at Duo, percieving a trouble maker. The two sank down into the desks near the back of the room. Quatre regarded Duo with a confused expression. "With you knowin' everybody it won't be too hard for me to fit in."  
  
"It woudn't have been to hard even if you hadn't met me. You have one of those personalties that attract people to you, like a magnet." Quatre flipped to the pages in the textbook that were marked on the board. "Mr. Bull's going to ask you to introduce yourself soon, after Ms.Van leaves." Quatre pointed to the door where a tall, red haired woman was speaking with the teacher.  
  
"Quatre," came a supple voice to the left of Quatre and Duo. A boy of obvious Asian lineage was darting glances at the teacher and back at the blonde. Coal black eyes were tiny orbs of liquid hot obsidian straight from the core of a volcano. The raven locks of hair were tied in a tight ponytail that had Duo's delicate strands wincing. "Have you finished on your part of the Biology project?"  
  
"Yes. It's on my hard-drive at home."  
  
"Can I come by this evening and review it?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. Oh, by the way," Quatre turned to Duo. "This is Duo. Duo this is Wufei."  
  
Wufei gave a slight bow of his head but Duo wasn't about to be outdone. "Hey Wu-man, its nice meetin ya!"  
  
Wufei grimaced at the name. "Do not call me Wu-man. My name is Wufei! It is a dishonor to be called by any other. I do not call you D-man, do I? No, so drop it on calling me by such a...a horrible name!"  
  
Duo's eyebrows arched. "What the hell? What's his problem Q?"  
  
Quatre leaned closer to Duo. "He's very serious about honor and justice. To call him by any other name then his given one is considered dishonorable, therefore injustice."  
  
Duo blinked before a mischevious grin crossed his baby faced features. He knew the best way to annoy the Chinese teen. Quatre shook his head dispairingly. With Duo around, things were sure to liven up considerably.  
  
The bell rang shortly and Quatre, with Wufei glaring at the obnoxious braided brunette, accompanied Duo to his locker. "Next, we have Biology and- "  
  
"Wu-man! Your in that class with us!" Duo smiled charmingly, relishing when he saw Wufei cringe.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Wufei hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Alright...Wu-baby!"  
  
"Maxwell!!!"  
  
"Fine, fine....Wu-chan!"  
  
"Thats it!" Wufei took off after a howling Duo who was screaming rape to the group of giggling students. "GET BACK HERE MAXWELL!" Wufei growled, cheeks flushed from his anger. He finally gave in and watched the boy round the corner, braid being the last Wufei saw of Duo as it too dissappeared.  
  
Duo slowed to a jog, noticing it was almost time for class to begin. Not paying attention, Duo bumped into something, no someone. Duo picked himself off of the ground, dusting his pants free of the dirt that managed to cling to the material. Duo found himself caught like a deer in headlights. A boy with the most amazing blue eyes, like chips of sapphire twinkling in the sun except..there was no emotion whatsoever in the ocean depths. Unruly dark brown hair hung in the eyes, giving him a somewhat mysterious aura, at least to Duo. He was around the same hieght as Duo with bronzed skin that made Duo wonder what it felt like. The boy gave Duo a glare before making his way down the hallway. Duo could only stare. What the hell was it about that boy? Who was he?  
  
As if on cue, a voice snapped him from his reverie and answered his question. "Thats Heero Yuy. He's some foreign exchange student from Japan." Quatre smiled wanly. "I'm afraid he doesn't associate with anyone, he usually keeps to himself. He's very smart and excels in all subjects. I wouldn't bother with him too much Duo, he's the most anti-social person that ever existed."  
  
"Heero huh?" Duo mused, being tugged by Quatre to the Biology class. Much to Duo's sheer delight, the Japanese teenager was in the class, sitting by himself in the back corner of the room near the window. Duo wondered how he got such good grades when he so far from the teacher who was currently giving Duo an exasperated sigh. Duo smiled weakly before sinking into one of the back seats that was the closest to Heero.  
  
Quatre and Wufei with a third boy joined Duo. Quatre, with a blush that was not escaped by Duo's sharp eyes, introduced the tall teenager. "Duo, this is Trowa." Trowa was definetely a piece of artwork, sculpted perfection that was defined in every move he made. The nutbrown hair was unibanged and covered one of the striking emerald eyes. Duo noticed that Trowa was wearing a letter jacket, proclaiming him a jock.  
  
'No wonder Q's got a crush on him.' Duo glanced out the corner of his eye at Heero. The cobalt eyes were fixed on Ms.Settle, slender, delicate fingers gripping the pen in the most peculiar fashion as he took notes. Duo smirked. He would get the silent boy to speak, even if it killed him. "Hey, Heero!" Duo whispered. Heero lifted his eyes languidly, giving Duo a blank stare. "I'm sorry 'bout running into you earlier. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted, returning to his writing.  
  
Duo frowned. Quatre placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "I told you, its a losing battle. I've been trying since he came here three months ago to get him to open up or at least say something other than, 'hn.' I took all my patience could handle and gave up."  
  
"And for Quatre to give up, takes effort."  
  
Duo pursed his lips together in a grim line, turning to Wufei. The Chinese student's brows furrowed, praying that Duo didn't speak. Wufei's prayer was granted when Duo turned to Trowa. "You don't talk much."  
  
"I talk when it is necessary," came the soft-spoken reply.  
  
Quatre giggled behind his hand, eyes shining. Wufei rolled his eyes at the nauseating display, Duo snickered and Trowa, well, he either didn't notice that obvious flirtatious advance or he chose to ignore and Duo figured it was the first. Trowa was unaware of Quatre's attraction. Duo poked Wufei in the back of his neck. Wufei huffed. "Stop POKING me Maxwell!"  
  
Ms. Settle paused in her lesson at the outburst. "Do you have a problem Mr. Chang?"  
  
"Yes, and its this braided baka behind me. Onna! I demand you move me from here!"  
  
"You demand me?" Ms. Settle crossed her arms, oblivious to the giggles and laughter around her. "Lets get this straight, Mr.Chang. My name is Ms. Settle. Not onna! You will adhere to that or I will make your seat permanently BESIDE Duo."  
  
Terror replaced the anger in Wufei's eyes. There was no way in hell he'd survive being close to Duo. "Alright Ms.Settle. I apologize. Continue teaching us."  
  
"Thank you Mr.Chang."  
  
Duo held his aching sides, containing the laughter that threatened to escape and become hysterical. Quatre patted his back, aquamarine eyes worried. Trowa gave a small smile. "I don't think he's hurt Quatre."  
  
"What?" Quatre peered closely at Duo and noticed the strangled chuckles. He blushed, realizing his error. "Oh. I see." Quatre buried his head in his book, cheeks flaring.  
  
Duo, gaining control of himself, poked Wufei again. "Wu-baby, you hurt my feelings! Didn't you want to be next to me?" Duo sniffled, pretending to wipe a tear aside. "I still wuv you Wuffie." Duo settled into his seat, smirking as the boy literally shook with anger. Duo fantasized he could see steam sprouting from Wufei's ears. That earned him another round of the giggles.  
  
Heero glared at Duo, annoyed that the boy was being so obnoxious. 'Why does that baka have to be so loud? Can't he pay attention to the lesson?' Heero flushed when those violet eyes rested on him for a few seconds. 'And why the hell does he keep looking at me?! I think I've made it quite clear I don't want anything to do with him.'  
  
That was one thing that would not stop Duo. The harder the obstacle, the more determined the braided young man became and to Duo, this was a mission. It was a mission he was going to take seriously.  
  
Lunch came more quickly than Duo figured, thrilled he would finally be filling his neglected stomach which was currently protesting loud enough for students to laugh. Duo put his hand behind his head and joined in. Just as soon as he and Quatre were out of earshot, Duo whispered, "When are you going to tell him you love him?"  
  
"Wha..what?" Quatre stuttered, eyes growing to the size of saucers at Duo's declaration.  
  
"I'm not blind Q. You got it bad for him. Hell, even Wu-man saw it."  
  
"Uh...I dont know what your talking about."  
  
"Your a horrible liar Q. Stick to the truth, its what your good at."  
  
"....Yes. There, are you satisifed?" Quatre tried his best at a scathing glare but only managed to make Duo laugh. "You are a rude, rude boy Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo blowed raspberries at his friend. "I know but you love me anyways. Ooh, that looks good. I'm starving!" Duo remarked to a gushing lunch lady. He picked up a tray laden with chicken nuggets, pizza, french fries, and a salad. Several brownies were stacked high, two cartons of milk-chocolate and white-balancing unsteadily on the top.  
  
Quatre was thankful that Duo didn't press the Trowa issue and he promised himself that he would fill Duo in on all the details later. Instead, Quatre admired his friend as he shoveled the food into his mouth, as if he had been born to be a glutton. "You'd think a famine struck by the way your eating Duo."  
  
"Eh. I guess its because when I was little, I was raised on the streets. I didn't really get much to eat so, heh, I'm making up for lost times," Duo responded nonchalantly, filling his mouth full of chicken nuggets.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened at the information that Duo presented about his past. Any more thought on that was interrupted when the object of Quatre's affections sat beside him. The little blonde had a pink tint to his cheeks that Trowa, again, didn't notice. Trowa raised one eyebrow as he watched Duo. He glanced at Quatre who shook his head. "Don't ask. Where's Wufei?"  
  
"Hiding from Duo."  
  
Duo nearly choked on the words the quiet boy said. "He's hiding? From me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo laughed heartilly. "Poor boy. I think I'll go find him and bring him back here, even if I have to drag him."  
  
"He's in the library."  
  
Duo nodded his thanks and took off for the library. "Hiding from me, che. Thats an insult," Duo mumbled. Sure enough, there was the Chinese teenager, hidden behind his books. "Wu-man!" Duo stifled his laughter at the alarmed expression on Wufei's face. Two coal orbs widened before narrowing. "I'm sorry Wu-babe. Go get lunch. I'll stay here." Duo sniffed. "I understand if you don't wuv me."  
  
Wufei sighed. "If you would stop calling me those absurd names, maybe I wouldn't feel like strangling you!"  
  
"Whatever you say Wu-bear." Duo grinned manically. Wufei raised his arms in surrender as he marched off to the lunchroom. Duo grimaced at all the books that were around him. It was then, he noticed the Japanese boy diligently reading. Duo swaggered over to the table and sank down at it. He waited for the other teenager to aknowledge his presence. Duo pouted, taking the book from Heero's hands.  
  
Heero scowled darkly. "Omae o korosu."  
  
"You can do that later on Hee-chan," Duo dismissed the threat with a wave of his hand. "A Tale of Two Cities, eh? Is it any good?" Heero remained motionless, except for the flicker of annoyance in the baby blue eyes. "Yeah, I thought it was too. The way Dickens brought the character's to life was great. I think I liked Lucy the best." Astonishment was in the blue eyes. "What, didn't think I could read?" Heero snapped his mouth shut. Duo chuckled. "I'm not as dumb as I look. I act the way I do because, without being funny, who else will be? Everyones always so uptight that it drives me insane."  
  
"Why are you bothering me? I made it clear that I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Duo nodded, hurt from Heero's words. "I know. Maybe you shouldn't be such a bastard Heero and be social with other people. You might like it." Duo clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, sauntering away.  
  
Heero watched the braided figure until he was clear of the library. Heero snorted. "Who wants to have friends? They only double cross you in the end." Heero sobered, returning to his reading.  
  
Duo, head bowed, returned to the lunchroom. He seriously hoped Heero would think about his words. 'Why do I care so much? He's hot but damn, this goes way beyond lust.' Duo shrugged to himself and decided to pester Wufei the rest of the lunch period and watch Quatre and Trowa as they flirted, unknown to anyone but the outside observer.  
  
* * *  
  
What'd you think!? ^_^ Was it good, bad? *sniffles* Tell me if I should continue.  
  
Review! Onegai! or...or......  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
hee hee, you said it Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: Don't call me that  
  
Humph. Oh, Wu-bear! 


	2. Barriers come tumbling down

disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing......how sad! :(  
  
THIS IS YAOI ! BOYXBOY LOVE!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6  
  
This is A/U and will have OOC  
  
ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANGEL  
  
"Q, thanks for comin here with me," Duo said to the blonde, skimming the material that Ms.Settle had given him. Wufei was glaring daggers at the braided brunette, muttering something about injustice. The trio was casually discussing the Biology assignment at the java cafe on the corner junction of their three streets.  
  
Quatre smiled at his friend's nervousness, the way he kept darting his eyes to the door and back to the papers. Heero had, reluctantly, agreed to meet with them and go over the project with Duo. Quatre was surprised but had offered nonetheless to accompany Duo with Wufei. Quatre rolled his eyes at Wufei's temper-tantrum-about-to-happen face. Then, Quatre's thoughts drifted to a certain green eyed, uni-banged teenager.  
  
Duo recognized that dreamy, spaced out look all to well in Quatre-he'd seen it since he arrived that morning. "Hey Trowa!" Duo said just loud enough for the blonde to hear. Quatre's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the nearly empty cafe for his crush. Duo laughed and even Wufei managed a chuckle. Quatre glared at both of them before joining in. "Sorry Q but you got all googly eyed on me. Q, why don't you go ahead and go to the game?" Duo smiled, placing a hand on Quatre's. "Don't worry about me. Heero probably won't even show anyways. You two get out of here. You don't need to babysit me."  
  
Quatre returned the smile. "Thanks Duo but are you sure?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, now get outta here before I have to hurt you."  
  
"I have an idea," Quatre said as he and Wufei began to take their leave. "It won't take more than a half hour to review the curriculm, so, why don't you come to the game. Trowa would like the support!"  
  
"Won't he be getting enough support from you Q?" Quatre blushed. "I'll think about it. See ya Q, bye Wu-bear!" Duo winked coyly at the scowling, Chinese boy. He waited for the ding of the doors to sound before slumping back into the booth. He sipped the espresso, blanching at the bland taste. Duo sighed. He wasn't the only one thinking of a certain someone. All day long, the only thing that was on his mind was the stoic Heero. Duo groaned, needing to forget about the boy who had managed to capture his attention.  
  
Duo was snapped from his reverie when a wieght sank down on the seat and a laptop hit the tabletop. Duo could barely contain the gasp that threatened to slip. Heero Yuy was sitting only a foot from himself, cobalt eyes regarding him with a bored gleam. Duo smiled. "You came! I wasn't sure if you were gonna be able to make it but now that you are I-"  
  
"Stow it. I'm not here to make friends. I am only here because you 'happen' to be my partner for this project." Heero kept his face impassive while inside, a battle raged. His heart thudded painfully against his chest and Heero was sure that the other young man could hear it. His breathing had constricted and it was difficult to talk. Heero could feel his pulse racing. He did not understand the emotions that Duo was eliciting, and he wasn't sure if he liked them or not. Heero brought the information he had gathered onto the screen. "I will be expecting you to pull your own weight. I am not doing this project for your benefit." Heero pointed to a mass of gray on the text. "Since we are doing Kuru for our epidemiology assessment, I went ahead and gathered enough visual representations for the image section. I have finished my section of the report. You will need to finish yours within a week. The entire project is due next Monday."  
  
Duo wanted to melt into a puddle of goo at the sound of Heero's deep yet silken voice. He had never heard Heero speak so much and it was wonderful just to hear his voice. It was then Duo noticed that Heero was regarding him with a blank, questioning stare. Duo meekly said, "I understand Hee- chan and I'll complete the mission on time!"  
  
"Why do you call me that?" Heero asked, no emotions crossing his icy features.  
  
"Call you Hee-chan?" Heero nodded. "I dunno. It sounds nice."  
  
"Hn." Heero glanced at the clock on his laptop. "You know now what you are doing so I'm going to leave." Heero started to leave when Duo grabbed his hand. "What?"  
  
"Don't go. Please?" Duo cursed how the words came out a whimpering plea. He didn't want to see Heero go, not when he was actually making some progress with the frigid ice prince. Deep down, Duo was scared of being by himself. He hated having to return to the empty house, noone there but his tabby cat Yami. How many nights did he spend without human contact? Too many.  
  
Heero was caught in the violet gaze like a deer in headlights. For the first time in his life, that stoic persona shattered. "Duo? Why not?" he whispered.  
  
"Because.....I don't want to be alone." Duo released the cold hand and turned his attention back to his work. He stuck it inside the portfolio, shoving the binder into his bag. He glanced up at Heero, shocked but warmed to his very core that the Japanese boy hadn't left. Duo smiled. "I..I know that is probably not your thing and I shouldnt even ask but, well, wanna go to the basketball game with me?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. 'What the hell is that baka's fascination with trying to get me to become more social? I..I didn't exactly decline his plead for me to stay. Out of all of those who have tried to talk to me, why is he affecting me this much and why is he so persistent? Why is he acting this way towards me? Damnit! What am I feeling for him?'  
  
"Uh..Hee-chan?" Duo quirked an eyebrow at the faded expression on the boy's face. 'Damn, just like Quatre. Wait! If he's like Quatre then that means he has a crush. Hm.' Duo had to blink before coming across the startling revelation that Heero Yuy was blushing! 'He's so cute when he does that.'  
  
Heero placed his chilly hands on his burning cheeks as the pair stepped outside into the cool, winter evening, the sky already darkening. Heero kept silent, listening to Duo chatter about the oddest and most irrelevant topics. 'Come to think of it, thats what makes him so interesting. When he talks it makes you think he's dumb but thats not true. He proved that today.' Heero pulled the sweater more snug to his body, cursing himself for forgetting to bring a jacket. Suddenly, a warmth descended onto his shoulders and he glanced up to see a grinning Duo, his leather jacket securely in place around his shoulders.  
  
Duo winked. "Don't want you getting sick and then skipping out of school and leaving me to present the project on my own, ya know?" Duo shivered slightly, more content that Heero no longer looked like a frozen popsicle. Duo walked closer to the startled boy. "What was I talking about? Oh yeah, then there's Wufei or Wu-man. I have so many names I can call him that-"  
  
Heero tuned Duo's words out as he focused on the braided brunette. What was it about Duo that left him weak to the knees? He had only met Duo that morning. It wasn't as if he had known Duo for a while. Heero didn't allow himself friends or lovers. They were an emotional baggage that Heero could not deal without. Yet, when Heero looked at Duo, it took all he had to not forsake his vows.  
  
Duo sighed, coming upon the highschool. Cars littered the student parking, the Eagles were playing one of their most fearsome rivals, the Fairview Bobcats. Duo had to listen to a group of cheerleaders during study hall rant and rave about the game. Duo and Heero entered the gymnasium, thankful that the game hadnt started yet. Students were conversing on both sides and most were glancing in the direction of Duo and Heero, surprised that the uptight foreign boy had come to a school function.  
  
Heero handed Duo his jacket back, a small, almost invisible smile highlighting his features. Duo felt he was going to faint. Duo leaned closer, "You should smile more often." Before Heero could react to the comment, Duo was waving and yelling like a madman. "Q! Wu-man!" Duo giggled, dragging Heero by his hand.  
  
Quatre couldn't help but burst out into a ray of grins. Duo looked radiant with Heero. "Hi Duo! You came. Hello Heero. Its nice to see you," Quatre greeted the fuming Japanese teenager who was currently giving Duo death glares for dragging him.  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted, pretending to be bored when in fact he was becoming nervous. Heero made his way up the bleachers, following the braid that coiled like a snake in front of his nose. Quatre noticed this and he wondered why Heero was following so closely to Duo in the first place. The blonde made a mental note to question Duo later on.  
  
Quatre practically threw himself on Trowa as the player made his way up to them. "Good luck Trowa! We'll be here to cheer you on."  
  
"You always do."  
  
Quatre blushed bright crimson, giving Duo and Wufei secretive glares, the two stifling their snickers. "Uh-huh. I always have and always will."  
  
Trowa seemed undecided for a moment before leaning closer to Quatre. "I was wondering if you'd come with me, oh hell." Trowa crushed his lips to Quatre's in a sweet kiss. It was just enough to have them both wanting more but being content enough to wait. Trowa, without another word, dissappeared from the gym.  
  
Quatre was in a state of shock, as was Duo and Wufei. Heero kept silent. Duo, coming to his senses, clapped Quatre on his back. Quatre nearly jumped from his shoes had his legs not been numb from the electrifying kiss. "Q! Way to go man, guess Trowa wasn't as blind as I figured. Uh, Q?" Duo waved his hand in front of Quatre's eyes. "Trowa plus whipcream plus you."  
  
Quatre blushed and sputtered, "What?! What about whipcream and Trowa?!" The little blonde didn't realize he's spoken so loudly, a group of students gave him the sign of victory. "Duo! Keep your voice down and look what you did to poor Wufei."  
  
Duo turned to the stricken boy, blood dripping from his nose. Duo put his hands on Wufei's shoulders. "Wu-man!" He snapped his fingers. "Nope. He's out of it. Oh Wu-bear," Duo dropped his tone to a husky, seductive whisper. Quatre stepped closer and even Heero inclined his head just enough to pick up the words. "I want you bad," Duo licked the boy's neck. "Let me fuck you Wu-chan." Duo nibbled at Wufei's earlobe. "If you don't respond I'm going to make you mine, WU-CAKES!"  
  
Wufei snapped from wherever it was he was at and stared, huge eyed, at Duo who was innocently perched on his hands. "Wh..what did you say Maxwell?"  
  
"You know you heard me, Wu-muffin!"  
  
Wufei switched modes from confused to angry in 1.5 seconds. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Those. Names!!! I. Am. Wu. Fei. Can you say that?!"  
  
"Wuffie." Wufei growled and stomped off the bleachers. Duo smiled guilessly at a frowning Quatre. "He doesn't have a sense of humor. Ooh, is that Trowa? I think he's signaling for you." Duo waited for Quatre to go to his new boyfriend before striking up conversation with the rock beside him. "What made you come to America?"  
  
"Thats not your business."  
  
"Guess it isn't." Duo shrugged. "Hee-chan, you ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
"NANI?!" Heero snarled, outraged at the question, thinking that Duo was mocking him. Heero glanced at Duo and there was not teasing on his face. Heero shook his head. "No. I haven't Duo."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I mean, your probably the hottest guy in existence. Why haven't you ever had someone?"  
  
"Because, relationships are just a crutch for the weak."  
  
"Ah. I see. Even friends?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We won't become friends then."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just said that its weak. I'm sorry Heero. I thought that they were wrong about you, that you really weren't a cold hearted bastard. I was the wrong one." Duo rose from his seat. "I'll see you later Heero."  
  
Heero could only watch as the lanky teenager made his way towards Quatre and Trowa. The Japanese boy took his leave, casting on last look at the forlorn Duo. 'I..I didn't mean to hurt him. Why do I always say such stupid ass things in the first place? Being the world's perfect student isn't what I want to live up to, more like the world's perfect jerk. Duo has made it clear he won't try anymore so that means no more headaches. Duo....'  
  
Duo bit his lip to prevent from crying. 'I didn't mean it to come out like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid mouth! Why don't you ever shut up first until after I think? Now Heero's gonna think that I hate him and I don't! I...I think I love him...'  
  
Quatre and Trowa exchanged the Look. Both knew what was up with Duo and its name was Heero. Thats what they had been discussing before Duo came and interrupted them. If Duo wasn't going to press Heero and Quatre and Trowa were going to help it along.  
  
* * *  
  
WHEE! What did you think? ^_^  
  
Thanks for reviewing, minna!  
  
Yume Maxwell-Yuy, Silver Shinigami, orange monkey, lora-helen(you are so great! you review all my fics. *gives a duo plushie to lora-helen), Shadow, Continuous Pandemonium, DemonWingedYamiYugi, Spirit Sylph (bowing will get you far! see, made me update faster), Flufferbunny, T'laren, natasha (all of those compliments! *gushes*) Relwarc, Aurenne(not pitiful review! no review is pitiful..cept flames. I know all to well about not getting enough sleep. Its 12am right now. I haven't even begun my torture of Wu-bear! Theres so much do to. ^_^ Wait until Zechs comes into the picture. ^_~ How do you think our little Wu-virgin's gonna feel.) And those two reviewers who didnt put their names. *glares* gotta give me something to call you by. XD Much thanks again! Your all so nice! *sobs* I update faster with nice reviews. @_@ 


	3. Finding

disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing......how sad! :(  
  
THIS IS YAOI ! BOYXBOY LOVE!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6  
  
This is A/U and will have OOC  
  
ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANGEL  
  
Duo held his hand to his heart, eyes closed tightly to prevent the fresh of flood of tears that threatened to fall. It had been an hour since he retreated from the basketball game, to heartbroken to stay. To watch Trowa and Quatre give each other small, loved-filled glances from afar troubled Duo immensely. With tears stinging at his eyes, the braided boy took off without a word to his comrades. Running until his legs became numb, Duo had collapsed at the nearby Kado park. Sobs shook Duo's slim body unmericifully. Half an hour passed until Duo was able to control the heart- wrenching cries. Duo was composed now, only a few sniffles remained, the tears having dried.  
  
Duo walked to the railing that overlooked the sandy beach below. The waves lapped against the shore, seashells and tiny crustaceans littering the area. From Duo's vantage point, the setting sun cast a celestial holo on the water, creating a splash of oranges, pinks, and reds. The shadows danced across the park and it was then, he saw a figure leaning on the same railing and staring at the vast oceans. Duo's breathing came faster and he new only one person could cause such a reaction: Heero. Duo cautiously approached the Japanese teenager who seemed to be completely unaware of Duo's advancement. Cobalt orbs were closed, head tilted back, lips turned into what resembled a smile, the dark hair gently blowing in the breeze. To Duo, Heero could have been an angel.  
  
As Duo came within a few feet of Heero, the boy's eyes snapped open and he turned to Duo. Shock and fear spread across his features before tightening in the frigid visage. When Duo spoke, his voice was warm, "The sea never changes, does it? It's been rolling in and out, like this, since long before we were born. It's been here for eternity it seems." Duo rested his elbows against the cold steel. Heero couldn't wrench his vision from the boy who had taken on a whole new aura, so different from the normal personality. Duo quirked his lips into wan smile. "Its probably seen many things..heard many things. It'll probably keep rolling in and out, in and out, long after our lifetime....without a single change."  
  
Heero studied the pale face beside him as Duo's sight descended to the ground. The cheeks were ghostly white, dark rings underneath the somewhat dimmed and bloodshot violet eyes, the tip of Duo's nose was a light, cherry red. It seemed, even the braid felt its owners mood plummet because it hung lifelessly against Duo's back.  
  
"I remember when I was a little kid, Sister Helen would bring me to the beach alot. It reminded me of my parents. I don't have any memories of them except one; when I was a year and few months, they took me to the beach and we played all day long. I remember my mom's laugh and my dad, he picked me up and taught me how to swim. He told me I was a natural and that I should never stop loving the sea. As if they knew, both of my parents told me they loved me and would always. The next day, they died in an airplane crash." Duo paused to regain his emotions. Heero, unintentionally, moved closer to Duo. "I was too young to really understand but then Maxwell Church took me in as an orphan and they took care of me until my foster parents adopted me seven years ago but....they aren't ever there for me."  
  
Heero, too, was an orphan. His parents had died in a car wreck when he was a few years old and he was then turned over to Docter Jay. The docter was more of a dictator then father, forcing Heero to learn things that were not expected of a three year old. Heero was alone, Jay being a scientist and thus always visiting places. Heero glanced at Duo who had fallen silent. Apparently, Duo had the same problem.  
  
"But aren't memories strange? Just when you think that you've forgotten about something, it comes floating back into your heart. I guess it's just lying there in wait, waiting for that right moment." Both boys were quiet for several, long minutes before Duo relapsed into being himself; if that truly was him or just a mask. "Hee-chan, I'm really sorry about earlier. I..I want us to be friends but..when you said that it was weak, it just made me mad."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo laughed. "Hee-chan, you can say more than that! I'm the only one here, its not like it'll get back to everyone at school that the perfect student actually said more than hn. Come on Heero, please, just let me hear you speak."  
  
"Baka," Heero whispered, relieved that Duo's eyes were once again their twinkling, shining merriness. Heero sat on the grass and peered up at Duo who immediately followed the example.  
  
Duo felt his heart thump loudly against his chest, being so close to Heero. Little did Duo know that Heero was in the same predicament. Duo murmured, "Now that we're here, I can't think of anything to say." Duo chuckled. "Got anything you want to talk about?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "...I have a question Heero. Um...why don't you allow yourself friends or lovers?"  
  
Heero bit back the hn that threatened to escape. Instead, he actually spoke. "I was raised not to betray any emotions. Having relations with other people threatens that."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "You serious?! Who the hell raised you to believe that?!"  
  
"My parents died, also, when I was very young. I was raised by a scientist."  
  
"Amazing how much we have in common," Duo mutterted but Heero heard and turned his head to look at Duo. "So, thats why you dont have a girlfriend." Duo laughed. "Here I thought you just weren't interested."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"......because, I have no interest in girls."  
  
"OH! you mean....you like guys too?"  
  
Heero's head snapped at the 'too' part. "Your..your into boys?"  
  
"Always have been."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Duo then noticed how close the two of them were, their noses merely inches apart. Had they been inching towards one another without realizing it? Duo let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. The emission tickled Heero's cheek, causing him to snap from the trance he was in. Surprisingly, Heero didn't feel uncomfortable or even nervous. To be so close to Duo felt....right. As if it was the one thing he had been waiting for his entire life...as if Duo was the missing piece of his life.  
  
Heero's sixth sense warned him to leave. He liked being with Duo but something was telling him to leave Duo alone. Heero always acted on his instincts and this was one of those times. Heero hastily scurried from the embrace he was about to give into. He glanced at a baffled Duo before splitting from the scence, only to vanish from sight after a few minutes.  
  
Duo bit his lip, gnawing it until bood seeped from the puncture wounds. "Oh Heero. I know you..you wanted me...." Duo whispered, tears forming in his eyes again. He angrily shook his head and started towards the school. 'Why Heero? Why did you leave like that? Maybe you don't really like me. What am I going to do now?'  
  
* * *  
  
WHEE! I updated again. *sniffle* i'm writing an angsty fic now.  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
T'laren (more bloody noses to come), millie t(*waves 2x1 forever banner*), Aurenne (Lol, yeah, Zechs is showing up next chapter. Nosebleeds are funny when concerning Wufei) DEMONWINGYAMIYUGI (now its all big and stuff! ^_~. )joyeuse femme en pain d'epices, natasha (thankies! you did say that but always make me feel special to hear it again!:P) lora-helen(*eats snickers, sees Heero plushie and gives to lora-helen. Now you have the pair! ^_^)CobaltPrincess(thank you so much! By saying damn, it made me even more happy cuz your stressed you liked it) duo(....i wanna go to heero and duo land.) Forever 1x2(i had to make Duo love Heero because heero is his soulmate!....I'm a hopeless romantic too....) Link Worshipper. (wow.....this is decent!!! *giggles* Thanks! reviews like yours keeps me writing) K(taunting Wufei is fun) twighlight (merci beaucoup) Duo/Folken/Tk (arigatou!) Liralee(i have continued) Once again, THANK YOU! 


	4. Koibito

disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing......how sad! :(  
  
THIS IS YAOI ! BOYXBOY LOVE!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6  
  
This is A/U and will have OOC  
  
ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANGEL  
  
Duo scanned the crowds in the hallways for Heero. The Japanese teenager wasn't in sight but then again, he never was. Duo sighed, leaning against Quatre's locker. Trowa and his sunshine were busy sucking each others tongues out, Wufei was busy trying to control his nosebleed. Duo chuckled, causing the Chinese boy to glare daggers at the American. "Wu-man, you need to get laid."  
  
"Wh..what?!" Wufei sputterted, drips of blood trickling down his chin.  
  
"Seriously. Then, you can cure yourself of those." Duo leaned closer to Wufei, wiping the offending blood aside. Wufei merely scowled darker. "Tro, Q, we have to find Wufei someone. So, are you into girls or boys Wu-babe?"  
  
"......I dont have a preference."  
  
Quatre seperated from Trowa, a warm smile on his face. "I have noticed one of the seniors staring at you quite often. I could introduce you both."  
  
"Thats great Q! Come on Wu-muffin," Duo put his arm across Wufei's shoulder, dragging him towards the senior hallway with Quatre and Trowa leading them. Duo then caught sight of Heero. Duo paused, overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling. His friends cast each other looks before leaving the braided brunette alone. A few seconds passed before Duo realized that he was alone. Blueberry met plum, eyes locked on each others.  
  
Heero's feet were frozen in the doorway of the English class, unable to proceed any further. Duo was slowly approaching him and as much as Heero wanted to escape, he couldn't. He was rooted to the spot. His inner sense told him it would be alright and it calmed Heero to a small degree. Heero's eyes remained honed in one Duo's, neither boy blinking. Duo was only a few inches from Heero and Heero could feel Dou's body warmth radiating and intermingling with his own.  
  
"Heero....." Duo breathed the word as if it was somehow holy and to Duo, it was.  
  
"Duo..." Heero whispered, the name an charmed incantation. To both boys, the rest of the world didn't matter. It was just them, together, no interruptions. The students in the hall, the teachers, were forgotten. Duo rested a finger underneath Heero's chin, tilting his head up. The other hand caressed a crimson tinted cheek, the skin like silk. Heero's breathing hitched as he stared into the liquid pools of amethyst.  
  
Duo inched closer, giving into reckless abandonment. He brushed his lips against Heero's velvety ones in a feather-light kiss. Duo never thought he would see Heero looking so vulnerable and innocent, a cross between fear, shyness, and desire etching the sapphire sparks. Duo deepened the contact, a startled yelp eliciting from the Japanese boy. Duo, one hand still on Heero's cheek and the other twirling the brown strands of hair at the base of Heero's neck, nibbled the lower lip of his love, another surprised sound erupted from Heero. Duo withdrew his lips from Heero's. "That was your first kiss?" Heero blushed and nodded, looking anywhere but at Duo. Duo smiled and cupped Heero's face in his hands, forcing him to gaze at Duo. "Its alright...it was mine too." Heero was mildly shocked, both eyebrows arching. Duo flushed a deep scarlet.  
  
A restrained giggle caused Heero and Duo to look behind them, at a rather large crowd of students; Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei in the front. Quatre and Trowa were making googly faces at each other and Wufei, well Wufei's attention was elsewhere. A certain platinum blonde senior was stealing his focus. Tall, tanned, and well muscled; Zechs Marquise was one of the most sought after boys in the highschool and it seemed, a Chinese sophomore by the name of Chang Wufei captured his affections.  
  
Heero returned to the stoic mask, glaring at the surrounding students who took his patented I'm-going-to-kill-you trademarked look and left, leaving Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs. Heero calmed the raging blush that was spreading across his features from the stares that the four were giving him and Duo. Heero glanced at Duo and noted he was all smiles and had never looked more beautiful. The indigo eyes were shining, a healthy flush mantled his cheeks, his lips were curled into a vivacious smile.  
  
Quatre broke the silence. "Well, if anyone were to bring Heero from his shell, Duo was the right choice. Are you two dating?"  
  
Duo shrugged. Heero sighed and grabbed Duo's hand, making it obvious that they were a couple although it wasn't spoken in words but the meaning was clear. Duo's grin broadened, squeezing the seemingly fragile hand in his grip. Duo pointed at Zechs. "Who's he?"  
  
"Remember what I was telling you before Heero caused you to go into that little trance?" Quatre asked, delighting in the blush that spread further on Heero's face. Duo nodded. "Well, this is him. Zechs Marquise this is Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo shook the tall senior's hand and then winked at Wufei. "You sure know how to pick 'em Wu-babe!" Wufei turned beet red, looking like a tomato. Duo shook with mirth. "Bet Zechsy is good ride, don't you agree Wu-man?" Wufei's nose bled.....again. Zechs rolled his eyes at Wufei's reserved yet cute shyness towards the whole sex issue. "I'm sure Zechsy wouldn't mind showing you."  
  
Wufei gave a strangled growl and lept onto Duo, knocking him to the ground. Heero gave the fight one glance over before deciding it wasn't worth his trouble to save Duo. Quatre and Trowa were restraining their laughter. Zechs smiled.Duo, however, was fending the rabid, blushing, nose bleeding Wufei from his body. Then, an idea formed in Duo's mind. Grabbing the back of Wufei's head, Duo pressed his lips to Wufei's. Wufei fell in reverse off of Duo, landing on his back and furiously scrubbing his mouth. Duo smirked and rose to his feet.  
  
"Wu-babe, don't tell me you didn't like it?" Duo asked, batting his eyelashes. Before Wufei could launch himself onto Duo again, the bell rang for class to begin. Duo kissed Heero's cheek. "Bye koi. I'll see you later. Come on Q, Tro! Off we go!" Duo linked arms with Quatre, leading him towards homeroom.  
  
Classes passed until finally, Duo's favorite time of the day, came: lunchtime. Duo managed to drag Heero to lunch and the students were once again in a state of shock that the loud young man had brought Heero along. Quatre and Trowa were already waiting, leaning against each other and offering lovey, dovey gazes. Zechs was beside Wufei, their hands linked, Wufei controlling his nosebleeds. Heero was hesitant but gave into his boyfriend's puppy face and put his arm around Duo's slender waist. Duo giggled, eating the pizza on his tray.  
  
"Don't you eat Hee-kun?" Getting no response, Duo frowned. "Hee- kun.....talk. Please, its just us."  
  
"I don't eat unless I'm hungry and I'm not hungry at this time of day," Heero snapped.  
  
"S..Sorry." Duo mumbled, food suddenly forgotten. Heero rubbed Duo's side, apologizing in his own way. Duo smiled brightly at Heero, all forgiven. Duo pinched a section of the pizza off and shoved it in Heero's mouth. "You'll eat when I eat so your going to eat now," Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero. Heero's face darkened but he ate the offered food.  
  
Quatre noticed the interaction. He also witnessed the darkening of Heero's face, the shadow covering it. He prodded Trowa. "Love, did you see that?" Trowa nodded. "I don't like this Trowa. Whats wrong with Heero?" Trowa shrugged. Quatre sighed, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.  
  
* * *  
  
*sniffle* This won't get too angsty. Mostly, there will be obstacles that will hinder Duo and Heero's relationships. Heero has two sides to himself; the 16yr old teenager who is full of innocence and then the darker side of himself that was influenced by Docter Jay. Throughout the fic, Heero will be battling with his light and dark side as well as Jay who will ^_~ be trying to keep the two apart.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing! *gushes*  
  
Sobakasu (bleh, more wuwu's nosebleeds to come! Hee hee, Zechs has arrived.) T'laren (thanks and i'm not quitting this fic anytime soon. Yet again, more nosebleeds. ^_~ Wait until Zechs' starts feelin frisky) natasha (merci beaucoup! I try to write beautifully and use romance with some added humor to liven it up) Madisonne (not a Duo fan! The horror of it all! :P Its okay! Zechs....*droolz* will be having a very..eh...hentai role. Come one, he's wuwu's boyfriend) lora-helen (lol. duo and heero, are they getting along? ^_~ Thank you for sayin its cool.*gushes*)  
  
Well, thats all the people for now! Thank you again and keep reviewing. XD 


	5. Switch

disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing......how sad! :(  
  
THIS IS YAOI ! BOYXBOY LOVE!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6  
  
This is A/U and will have OOC  
  
ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANGEL  
  
Heero could still taste Duo's lips on his as he made his way into his home. The Japanese teenager leaned against the door, reminescing about his boyfriend. He never thought he could feel so happy. He was raised to believe that love and joy were things that were supposed to be deprived to him, that he wasn't worth enough to feel those human qualities. Jay was wrong. He was human. He could feel. Then Heero's thoughts drifted to his caretaker and he shuddered. If Jay should ever come to know about himself and Duo, it was a good chance Jay would annihilate them both; Heero for disobedience and Duo for having the misfortune of being with Heero.  
  
Heero made his way to the kitchen, wincing at the sound of his footsteps echoing in the extremely empty mansion. 'Duo's house must be like this too...quiet. I wonder what he would do if I showed up?' A smile curled Heero's lips. 'I think I will but later, when its dark.'  
  
Several hours passed and the cobalt eyed boy was nearing Duo's expansive house. Heero didn't call Duo, mainly because he wanted to surprise the braided brunette. Switching from a brisk jog to a full run, Heero noted there weren't any lights on. He frowned. 'What if Duo's not here?' Deciding that there would only be one way to know, Heero quickly picked the lock on the front door and let himself in. He took the stairs by two, long legs easily accomplishing the feat. As he reached the head of the staircase, Heero faintly heard the sounds of music. Following the source, he eased the door open without so much as of a squeak of its hinges. There, lying on the bed with his eyes closed, was Duo. A stereo was trilling soothing ballads, not the rock music that Duo listened to during school. Heero stealthily tip- toed to the bed, as graceful as a cat and then...he pounced.  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open, registering a lithe weight on his stomach. It took him a few seconds to register it was Heero propped on his body, chins resting in his hands. Duo was shocked to notice there was a twinkle to the otherwise dead orbs. "Heero? What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?"  
  
Heero smirked. "I have my ways. As to why...." He shrugged. "I wanted to see you."  
  
Duo couldn't repress the huge grin that nearly swallowed his face. "You mean it? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Isn't that what I said, baka?" Heero rolled off of Duo and laid beside him, arms behind his head. "I..I was lonely and.....I remembered how you said you did too so I figured it would be a good idea for both of us to be together."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "Thats the most words you've said since I met you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh no you dont!" Duo pinned the scowling boy to the mattress, arms on either side of his shoulders. "You are not going to start that up! I for one refuse to let you." The scowl deepened. "Or...you can just be talkative around me."  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow. "Whats your ulterior motive?"  
  
"Does everything to you have to have some other reason?" Duo sighed, sitting on Heero's trimmed abs. "I just like the sound of your voice."  
  
Heero reached up, fingers darting to the band that tied Duo's hair. In one deft flick of his wrist, the band snapped and the chestnut strands were loose. Heero carressed the locks, hands smoothing the waves. "Beautiful," he murmured.  
  
Duo blushed. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Know what I think is cute?" Duo leaned forward, kissing the tip of Heero's nose. Heero flushed. "Oh but thats not all." Duo kissed his cheek. "I like you here." Duo kissed his forehead. "Here." He moved to the other cheek. "Here." His journey ended when he captured Heero's lips in his own. "And most definetely here." Duo replaced his lips, tongue gently demanding entrance to the other boys mouth. After some hesistation, Heero obliged.  
  
Heero was in a state of shock, the emotions that jolted through his very being were electrifying. He had never experienced this before! He didn't even know what it was. It just felt so good. Heero moaned when Duo's tongue started to caress his own. Shyly, Heero's began to play back. Duo traced Heero's chest, finger skimming one of the nipples it located. Heero's body, on a will of its own, arched into the touch. A deep moan escaped, prompting Duo to continue. Heero was in a state of bliss. His hands took hold of Duo's hips, letting Duo know what he wanted. Just as Duo's straining arousal came into contact with his own, an inner voice floated to Heero's pleasure numbed mind.  
  
'What do you think your doing?! You are a puppet, not allowed to feel these atrocities.' The voice nagged in a holier-than-thou tone.  
  
Heero's eyes squeezed tightly shut, wanting to block the voice from his mind. He should have known better than to get ~this~ close to Duo. Heero's light side-that of the innocent teenager he had been before Jay screwed with his mind-began to wither, returning to the darkness that had claimed most of Heero's young life.  
  
'That fool will only use and abuse you. They always do. You are too weak to protect yourself against his influence. He must be eliminated.'  
  
'No!!' Heero screamed to the voice. 'Don't..please, don't hurt him!'  
  
'Stupid boy. Then stay away from him. See what he is doing to your body?' The voice spoke at the moment Duo started to unzip Heero's jeans. 'It is not right. You, boy, are not allowed to have pleasure. You were designed to be the puppet of your master and by doing this, you are betraying him! Leave now, boy, before it gets too far. Master will know. He always does.'  
  
Heero felt tears sting his eyes. 'I..I don't want to leave him.....'  
  
'YOU have no say in this!!! You are a pathetic weakling. You will obey me. I am stronger than you.'  
  
'No......' Heero could feel his dark side regain control of his mind and body. 'Please....leave...him out of this......'  
  
'I may, boy. If you never see him again.'  
  
Heero choked on his tears. 'I promise never to see him again.'  
  
'Good choice Tenshi.'  
  
Then, Heero's light side slipped in oblivion. Heero abruptly quit crying and he shoved Duo from his body. "None of that."  
  
"He..Heero?" Duo cocked his head to the side, disbelieving that this was the same boy who had been moaning and twisting, furthering Duo's speculations that Heero was a virgin. The same boy who had called him beautiful, who's touch was so soft and caring.  
  
"Do I need to finish it or not?" Heero's eyes darkened with lust. 'If one thing, this boy is attractive. Might as well indulge myself.' Heero slipped his jeans and boxers off and threw them in a pile on the side of the bed. Duo followed warily, not sure what the hell made Heero change but if Heero was comfortable enough to go to the last stage then so was he. He trusted Heero with his life. Heero was growing impatient. Grabbing Duo's hips, Heero thrust himself inside. Duo cried out in pain.  
  
Duo was scared. This was not his Heero. Heero would have been gentle. Heero would have cared. Tears streaked Duo's cheeks and he realized that this was the same way Heero had been acting at lunch. Before Duo could speculate, the mind blowing pain began and it was all Duo knew the entire night.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo woke the next morning to find that he was in Heero's arms. A smile warmed Duo's face. As he shifted, he took in a deep breath. His back was so sore it hurt to move even an inch. Heero's eyes opened and he stared down at the violet eyed boy. Duo moved to kiss Heero when the Japanese teenager stopped him. With hands tightly on his wrists, Duo couldn't move.  
  
"Lets get this straight. That whole thing meant nothing to me. You were a good fuck, I'll give you that, but thats all it was. I used you and now that I've got what I want, don't ever come around me." Heero dressed, smirking at the shaking boy. "What? You thought I could care about someone as worthless as you?"  
  
"You bastard," Duo whispered, trying to keep his sobs at bay until Heero left.  
  
Heero stepped forward, punching Duo hard on his jaw. "Shut your mouth. You were an idiot to think that I wanted something to do with you." Heero shrugged, turned on his heel, and exited the room.  
  
Duo sobbed. 'No....that can't be true......he would never do that to me. He just wouldn't!' Duo buried his head into the sheets. 'Why? Why Heero? I love you.........'  
  
* * *  
  
The second Heero arrived at his home, he beelined to one of the bathrooms. Bile rose in his throat and he vomitted. Tears left two twin trails of saline on either side of his cheeks. What had happened to him? Did he not have the control he used to have? Was he really that weak he couldn't even protect himself or Duo?  
  
'Thats right, boy, keep saying that to yourself. You are weak.' the inner voice mocked. 'Duo was one of the best fucks. I'll have to thank Master for fucking your brain and body up so much that you don't even have control of it. I wonder what Master would think if he knew his failure had actually achieved more success than planned? To know he created an entire entity inside your mind and body?'  
  
'SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You had no right to do that to Duo!'  
  
'I had all the right. You were going to fuck him anyways.'  
  
'But..but not like that...you were so rough on him.'  
  
'You care too much.'  
  
Heero wept harder. 'Thats why I stayed away from human contact! I knew this was going to happen but...but I..I couldn't stay away from him.......'  
  
'Sentimental fool. But dont worry. You won't have to worry about it. I've taken good care of Duo. He'll never come around you again.'  
  
Fear swept over Heero. 'Wha..what?'  
  
'I told him you used him for a good fuck.'  
  
'NO! Oh God,' Heero collapsed to the floor, curled into a fetal position.  
  
'God can't help you....' The voice laughed manically.  
  
* * *  
  
I am one messed up individual. Yep. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I write that?! Dont hurt me! XD I promise it'll get better!!! *hides in Deathscythe*  
  
natasha (things will get VERY interesting now that J has come.....and he WILL find out about Duo and Heero) lora-helen (*glances around. Gives lora- helen a trowa plushie*) CobaltPrincess (:P love your name!! Thanks for the flattery *gushes) Kim (thanks!) Sobaksu (wow...i got glomped!!! whee! *gives a cookie*) SToic hyper (*lol*) candy (ur right, Duo has secrets too....O_o) sapphire (thanks!)  
  
BYE! REVIEW SOME MORE! 


	6. Apologies

disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing......how sad! :(  
  
THIS IS YAOI ! BOYXBOY LOVE!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6  
  
This is A/U and will have OOC  
  
ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANGEL  
  
Heero scanned the halls, the classrooms, the cafeteria; no Duo. He was worried that his darker half had seriously injured Duo. Most of the experience had been blocked from his mind. Heero leaned against his locker. Why had his dark side hurt Duo like that? To make a point that he could never have love? Heero already knew that but when Duo came into his life... it was the most wonderful feeling. Could Duo ever forgive him for what his evil part did? Would Duo even speak to him again?  
  
Heero was jolted from his thoughts by a tight grip on his shoulder. Trowa was glaring at Heero a angrily, the single, visible green eye flashing with barely restrained madness. "What the fuck did you do to Duo?!" Trowa slammed the Japanese boy against the locker.  
  
Heero retreated to the further recesses of his mind, the darker Heero surfacing. He snarled. "What the hell do you think I did?!"  
  
"You fucking did something. Quatre can feel it and he's in pain so that means Duo's in pain. I swear if you don't tell me Heero, I'll fucking kill you right now!" Trowa yelled, drawing attention from the surrounding students. "I didnt want you with Duo in the first place, your a fucking bastard with no emotions and Duo needs someone who can offer him what you can't. If I find out you hurt Duo in any way, I will kill you. Duo doesn't deserve the ill treatment you no doubt have given him. Damn you Heero for taking advantage of his kind spirit. Leave him now Heero. You'll only hurt him worse in the end-" In Trowa's ranting, he didnt notice the shift of forms in his hands, didnt notice the tears the fell unmerciless down Heero's cheeks. Trowa paused, shocked to see the normal stoic teenager openly sobbing. "Heero?"  
  
Heero collapsed against Trowa, the shocked unibanged boy not loosing his hold. "I didnt mean to! It wasnt me..I would never hurt Duo! I love him," Heero whispered, barely audible. With Heero's immense pain and guilt, alongside the love, he was able to keep his darker half from resurfacing and as for Heero, he wanted to find Duo. He pushed Trowa from him,dry-eyed.  
  
Quatre came to the two, the pain transmitting from Duo onto him causing him to limp with every step. "Heero..... Are..are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he snapped. "I'm going to Duo's and your not stopping me."  
  
Trowa caught Heero's arm firmly. "We're coming with you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Trowa and Quatre followed Heero out of the school. Trowa glanced at Quatre. "....Theres something wrong with Heero."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He said it wasn't him that hurt Duo... Can you tell anything with your empath skills?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I've already tried Trowa. I can't get through."  
  
"...We have to find out. I dont think Heero would intentionally hurt Duo in anyway. He told me he loves him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its true and I believe him."  
  
The three young men climbed into Trowa's jeep, speeding towards Duo's. The second they parked, Heero was out of the vehicle and running to the door which, much to his chagrin, was unlocked. He rushed upstairs to Duo's room. "Duo?" He asked softly, opening the door. The braided teenager was asleep, curled in the blankets. Heero was thankful that Duo was dressed, he wasnt sure he could handle to see him nude nor was he sure he could handle suppressing his dark half. Heero sank down onto the bed. "What did he do to you?" Heero whispered, blatantly forgetting that Quatre and Trowa were standing in the doorway.  
  
Quatre gave Trowa a look. "What did he mean by, 'he?'"  
  
"I dont know Quatre. We should wait downstairs..."  
  
"Okay." Quatre sighed, glancing at Heero one more time.  
  
Heero smoothed an errant strand of hair behind Duo's ear. "I'm so sorry Duo. It wasn't me that did that to you."  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing Heero leaning over him, indigo eyes welled up with tears. He launched himself onto Heero. "I know it wasn't you Heero. Your eyes are different."  
  
Heero couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. "I'm sorry Duo! If only I was stronger I could've stopped him."  
  
"Stopped who, love?"  
  
"There's an evil inside of me Duo, that I can't escape. Jay put it inside of me. I was supposed to be used as the ultimate assassin for the government but..the experiment failed. Jay only wanted to manipulate my mind but it didnt work. Instead, another being was created inside of my head. I don't know how to get rid of it either. I understand if you dont want to have anything to do with me anymore after learning I'm a schizophrenic sociopath."  
  
Duo smiled. "Heero..I'd never leave you."  
  
"But what if it happens again?"  
  
"...Then it happens. Heero, you mean more to me than anything and..if I have to..I can learn to love both of you."  
  
Heero scooped his lithe lover into his arms, holding him close. "Duo, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Heero."  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry so short! Promise to make the next one longer. Oh...we haven't seen the last of Heero's dark side...HHAHAHAHAHHAHA! O_O Damnit, this chapter sucked.  
  
Thanks for reviewing..no matter how much it stinks....*sobs at the injustices of bad stories and evil plot bunnies*  
  
Eternal Sleeper (lol. GEE! I continued. stop beating me over the head! ) natasha (yep! heero has split personalities because of J One of your faves?!! But..heh...this chapter caused you to not like me now, right?) Sakura Yuy (Of course I'll make it better! Just might take a little longer) Cobalt princess (yes, j fucked our lil heero bunny up! GRRRRRR! he gets his justice later on. :P) candy (hmm. heero's dark side will do something more to duo. i can't make them all hate heero) Evil Neko (my friends schizo, thats where i got the idea. *kicks rei*) Angel of Death (i think i emailed you about the glomping bit but if i didnt, in anime terms, its where you get rushed by a person into a huge hug. at least..thats my defintion of it....*blinks*) Sephiroth and Duet Maxine (lol, get off the leather...lol. Silly Sephi!) Ari Maxwell. TEE HEE! I'm not trying to be evil....i really want to make this a good story with a happy ending..maybe...) lora helen (um..now..which plushie dont you have? *gives a wufei plushie* wasn't sure if you had quatre yet..or trowa? *blink, blink*) FF9 Zidane (glad you liked it!) Sobakasu (*gives another cookie* ahhhh, duo will be fine!) Demonwingyamiyugi (*glomps* your forgiven!!! ^_^) Dark peppermint (*blink* wow...thanks for the compliments!!! :P All it takes to write like I do is a huge, somewhat messed up imagination....O_O)Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt (*glomps kari* lol. ahhhhhh, you love my ficlets!!! *sobs* Merci!!!!!! tee hee..should i put a lemon between good heero and duo? *ponders*) Sarah (eekkkkk! its a drug! lol. you said you were hooked. :P) twighlight (tee hee, it did take a turn, ne? ^_^) 


	7. Ice Skating and Yami's

disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing......how sad! :(  
  
THIS IS YAOI ! BOYXBOY LOVE!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6  
  
This is A/U and will have OOC  
  
Note: A slight....familiarity with Yugioh in that Heero has a Yami. O.o I had to give his dark side a name! :P And forgive me for making Heero seem....like Quatre? -lol- Both are going to be fragile. Heero because of Yami and Quatre..because he's just so small! ^_^  
  
Sorry this is out a day late! Happy Be-lated Birthday HeeroDuoLover *_*  
  
ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANGEL  
  
It had been a week. Trowa glanced up from his meal at the diner that was near his home, to settle on Heero and Duo. The couple were drawing stares from the homophobic portion of the customer's and yet, neither seemed to notice. Trowa was surprised at the complete turn-around that Heero had performed. He was caring, attentive, and..even loving towards Duo. Heero had explained to him and Quatre about the other presence living inside of his mind. Trowa, too, was haunted by demon's from his past but everytime he looked at Quatre it made him forget.  
  
Trowa sipped at the soup gingerly, emerald eyes sliding to gaze at the little angel perched next to his hip. Quatre paused in the sandwhich he was eating, meeting his boyfriend's stare. He blushed self-conciously, lowering the deep marine eyes sheepishly. Trowa allowed a small smile to slip, enjoying the embarrassed state in which he had put Quatre. He looked years younger when he was shy. Trowa turned his attention to Heero. From what Trowa understood, Heero's dark side, deemed Yami, didn't want him to have any happiness. So, why was Yami allowing Heero to be with Duo?  
  
Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand, reminding him that he was there to talk. Trowa gently tightened the grip on the smaller hand, careful not to injure the delicate boy. Quatre could sense Trowa's unrest. He too doubts about Yami. The darkness could, at any minute-even second-take over Heero's mind and body. Quatre only hope that Heero was stronger emotionally than he appeared.  
  
All other thoughts from Trowa and Quatre were interrupted by a gasp and then a chuckle that turned into howls of laughter from Duo. The quartet watched Zechs and Wufei walk past, Zechs' arm around the Chinese boy's waist. Duo giggled. "Their cute together! I'm going to see where their going." Before anyone could stop him, Duo was running towards the couple. "Hi!" Duo piped, causing the blonde and raven haired teenager's to give a start.  
  
A delicate brow rose, the tall flaxen haired senior smiled. "Duo. Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Well, I saw you and Wu-chan walking and I wanted to say hi and see where your off to," Duo said in one breath, causing him to pant afterwards. Wufei shot him a look that proclaimed idiot. Duo merely shrugged uncaringly.  
  
"The rink," Zechs indicated the bag in his free hand. "Wufei's never been ice-skating and I just had to take him there."  
  
"Ice-skating?! Sounds like fun!" Duo kicked at the snow on the ground, that had fallen the night after his and Heero's confessions. "You guys go on ahead and pick us all out some skates!"  
  
"Who's all?"  
  
"Me, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa."  
  
"Alright, will do."  
  
Duo, as he went inside, nearly ran into Heero. "Oh! Wow, you really snuck up on me!" Duo wrinkled his nose, taking Heero's hand. "We're gonna go skating." Heero frowned. "You've never went?"  
  
"No. Jay didn't allow me much of a time to enjoy...social activities."  
  
Duo nodded, accepting the answer easily. Since their joining, Duo had learned much about Heero's past and it wasn't the kindest. Duo only hoped that he could he bring some peace to the disturbed Japanese boy's mind. So far, Duo figured he was doing very well. Yami had not surfaced at all. Duo wasn't afraid of Yami, in fact, Duo was anticipating the return of the darkside. Yami was the dangerous half, the one that commanded obedience. That side had been the one that had attracted Duo in the first place; the mystery. Heero, on the other hand, was much like Quatre. Shy, kind, and fragile. He needed attention and protection, Duo was going to offer it.  
  
Yami Heero had been quiet and Duo wondered....was Yami really only a figment of Heero's personality? Or did Yami in fact, exist within Heero's mind. Could, they then, split forms? Duo figured Jay could do it. If Jay knew about Yami, he would probably come up with a way to make Yami real; make him a person. Duo was curious and he wanted to see. Two was always better than one, right? Duo flushed. He could barely handle Heero, let along his yami.  
  
The two had not been intimate since their admissions. Duo knew it was Heero's fear's. Duo could have re-assured him that it didn't matter, Duo even wanted Yami to take over. He was wild and unrestrained, hell, now that Duo knew Heero hadn't been the one he was looking forward to the animalistic sex shared with Yami. What would sex with Heero be like? Duo leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder. It would be....nice and slow, two souls sharing and whispering promises to the other. Duo wanted to know but he wasn't going to push Heero. When Heero was ready, Duo would be waiting.  
  
Arriving at the rink, the four spotted Zechs and Wufei quickly; Wufei was the only one falling down. Heero bit his lip. Duo smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "What is it koi?" Heero only blushed crimson, shuffling his feet. "I'll teach you Heero, don't worry. It isn't hard once you get used to it."  
  
"If your sure..." Heero's cerulean eyes, which changed when Yami took over, were wider than normal and full of trust. Duo's heart melted. "You won't let me fall, will you?" Blink, blink went the teen's eyes.  
  
Duo came to a revelation in that moment. Heero was still a child. He was a boy who had never known his childhood and he was now reliving it. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, kissing his head. "Of course not. Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Heero's blush deepened further when Duo slid his boots off, slipping the navy skates on. Duo stuck his hand out and Heero shyly accepted. Quatre and Trowa were already on the ice, twirling and whirling like experts. Heero became afraid. What if he wasn't good enough? Would Duo leave him?  
  
Duo slowly went onto the ice, holding onto Heero's hand tightly. "Don't let go." Heero nodded, gingerly stepping on the ice. Duo grinned tenderly, heart filled with so much love he felt he would burst. Heero steadied himself on his feet and Duo started to move again, only a few feet. Heero didn't fall. "I want you to try on your own now."  
  
"No!" Heero said frantically.  
  
"You'll do fine. And I'll be right here should you fall."  
  
"....Okay." Duo skated to several yards from the brunette, waiting. "You can do it Heero. I know you can."  
  
'I can't fail him. If Duo thinks I can, then I can!'  
  
'You can't do anything right Tenshi. Why start now?'  
  
Heero froze. Oh god..not now. 'Y..Yami?'  
  
'You idiot, what do you think you're doing?! Didn't I make it clear NOT to go near him?! Should I fuck him again? Is that what you want Heero? Or..do you want to have some control this time? So you can feel it when your inside of him.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'Don't deny it! I can feel your desire, you know that. Nothing escapes me.'  
  
'....Where have you been?'  
  
'I've been here, watching your relationship with that fool grow.'  
  
'Why didn't you stop it?'  
  
'Because I want the satisfaction of destroying what you've to hard of lengths to make possible.'  
  
'Please! Don't!'  
  
Before Heero had another say, Yami resurfaced. He raised those cruel eyes to Duo, a smirk forming. Duo's face showed recognition, fear forming before turning into something that Yami never expected.  
  
* * *  
  
OH RA! It sounds too much like Yugioh! Should I just quit? ;_; 


	8. Quatre Explanation

disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing......how sad! :(  
  
THIS IS YAOI ! BOYXBOY LOVE!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6  
  
This is A/U and will have OOC  
  
Note: A slight....familiarity with Yugioh in that Heero has a Yami. O.o I had to give his dark side a name! :P And forgive me for making Heero seem....like Quatre? -lol- Both are going to be fragile. Heero because of Yami and Quatre..because he's just so small! ^_^]  
  
More notes: What are Soul rooms? Their places the soul goes to when not in use. Take for instance when Heero's in full control of his body, Yami is in his soul room. He can make objects materialize from out of nowhere eg: furniture eh..hope that helps.  
  
Yay! I found time! :D  
  
ENCOUNTER WITH AN ANGEL  
  
Duo approached Yami Heero with an air of strength and determination that Yami hadn't expected to sense radiating from the boy. He was supposed to be scared of Yami. He was supposed to be broken from their last encounter. Yami remained rigid, glowwering at Duo. What was it about that infuriating boy?! Why had he allowed Heero to become so close to him? He should've stopped the relationship before Heero fell in love. Was it the bond? Had their love escalated to a soulmate status? If that were true, Heero's emotions could be causing the flucuation in his own. Yes, that was it.  
  
The braided youth's lips curled into a smile. "Yami, you interrupted something." Duo giggled mentally, keeping his visage a trained indifference. Yami frowned, glare hardening. "Heero and I were having fun. I was teaching him to ice-skate, in case you didn't notice that." Duo nodded towards Yami's booted feet.  
  
With his attention off of Duo, Yami slid and plopped onto his butt with a loud 'Oomph!' He hissed at the chortling boy, eyes squinched into a barely visible slits. Duo skated towards him, hand lowered and silently asking if Yami wanted help to stand. Yami ignored the offered hand, struggling to rise to his feet but slipping again. After three attempts, Yami gripped Duo's hand. His heart pounded. His breathing shallowed. What was wrong with him? As soon as he was righted, he retracted his hand, willing the emotions to desert him.  
  
Quatre paused in Trowa's arms, pointing at the proceedings. Trowa immediately tensed at the appearance of Yami but the blonde placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Dont you see? Duo's not afraid. I think he's come to terms with Yami Heero. Do you know what this means?" Trowa shook his head. "Duo could change Yami Heero."  
  
"Do you really believe that Yami Heero is a different person living inside of Heero's mind?"  
  
"Not his mind, his soul."  
  
"Okay, mind explaining this to me?"  
  
"Everyone knows that the human soul is capable of many things. We dont know all the soul can do. It might very well have the ability to create an alternate persona. With a little help from Docter Jay, he was able to unknowingly manipulate Heero's soul and aid the persona-ability inside of Heero's soul. Yami Heero is the dark side of the world. Heero is the light. Yami and Hikari. Yin and Yang. You have to have one to have the other. Everyone has the dark side and light side but it takes a certain event to bring that dark or light side to life. Heero's tragic past forced Yami Heero into creation. I believe that, if given scientific guidance, Heero's soul could split into two. Yami Heero would have his own, seperate body though it would be almost exactly like Duo's."  
  
".........You should become a scientist, Quatre."  
  
Quatre blushed. "I think we should give Yami Heero and Duo a week or so to become a little closer. Then, we'll go to Doctor Jay and get him to help us."  
  
"I dont think he will. He ~did~ those things to Heero. He's not about to help with undoing the harm."  
  
"It doesn't hurt to try. Besides, Duo needs this and so does Heero."  
  
Duo and Yami proceeded to a bench, taking their skates off and putting their shoes back on. Duo spoke up, deciding it best to tell him now. "I wont let you hurt Heero."  
  
Yami laughed. "I doubt you could do anything against me. I've already proved that once, haven't I? As for Heero, he's a weakling who deserves all the punishment I give."  
  
"You dont have to be such a bastard Yami. Heero's done nothing wrong. His only sin is being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Haven't you ever questioned how you were created?"  
  
"I dont particularly care." Yami kicked at lump of snow, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
Duo sighed. "Fine, you dont care but what about Heero, Yami? How long have you shared bodies?"  
  
He shrugged. "Five or six years."  
  
"And did you ever once, during that time, ~talk~ to Heero?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because, he's your other half!" Duo shouted, scowling at Yami. The spirit was taken aback by the ferocity in the usually compassionate voice. "He completes you, whether you like to admit it or not! I've come to terms with what you did to me because I know that to love one of you is to love the other." His tone dropped to a near whisper. "Its a packaged deal. I'm willing to love you if your willing to love me AND Heero."  
  
Yami scoffed. "Oh please, Maxwell. What would I do with something as horrid as love? How could you even think that I would want that?"  
  
".....Because everyone needs love, Yami."  
  
"Well I dont! I'm sick of this banter. I grow wearisome of you."  
  
In a split second, Heero was back in his body's control. He smiled sheepishly at Duo. "Sorry about that." Duo wrapped his arms around him in a way of accepting the apology. "He's in his soul room, tearing stuff up. What did you say to him? I was blocked from hearing."  
  
Duo just kissed the tip of his weather-reddened nose. "It was nothing. Dont worry Hee-kun, I dont think Yami will hurt me. What say you to.....some cocoa and doughnuts from Herlie's Cafe?" Heero nodded happily, standing and leaving the rink with Duo's arm around his waist. The overwhelming sense of security and protection was what kept Heero sane and he owed it all to Duo.  
  
"Heero, you dont have to agree to this but...I'd like for you relinquish control to Yami tonight."  
  
"WHAT?!" Heero exploded, stopping in his tracks and staring increduously at Duo. Yami, in his soul room, ceased flinging various assortements of furniture to listen. "You can't be serious Duo! He'll hurt you again! I will not allow it!"  
  
"Heero, please! I want a chance to get to know Yami. He's so different from you. As I told him; to love one of you is to love the other. Heero, I need this chance to learn to love him as well."  
  
Heero sighed, accepting it. "Whatever you want to do Duo. I love you Duo and I know you'll be careful around him."  
  
"Thank you Heero. I love you too," Duo grinned, kissing his cheek. Yami huffed and proceeded to his demolition. Heero was confused by his dark side's actions but kept quiet. Instead, he enjoyed the warmth and love that flowed through him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reading!!!! and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
Next chapter: Duo and Yami talk at night. O_O 


End file.
